Franco
Franco is an OC of VENZ412 About Lore The Pup of a governor of the Philippine Isles whose family is cruel and ruthless. The young kid adopted the pup and named him Franco. the two became strong bonds just as then. the parents of the young kid decides to separate the young kid and the pup who treated as his beloved son. Franco ran away until he reached Cazatha from the Philippine isles. he was weakened until Andres founds him. just as then Andres treated and offered him a change of his life. From a pup Governor into a loyal Knight and a Member of the Paw Patrol Personality He is very friendly and good to his allies and willing to Obey orders if any. when he comes on his Bad Side. he turns very aggressive. even rivaling Andres when it comes to Power, Skills Trainees * Patrick Appearance Franco is a brown Chow-Chow wears a blue vest. a green cloth with the word:"Kawal Hidalgo"(Hidalgo Soldier) represents his role as a Soldier. his pup pack is color Red attached to his vest. Knight Attire HIs Knight attire bears a Blue Vest armed in Chainmail. with 2 short sleeves. at left side bears his his pup coat of arms Scuba Attire Franco wears a Blue cotton vest with his Pup-pack modified with 2 Small Oxygen tanks with a retractable rebreather. Pup Tag His Pup tag is a Red Pentagon with a Sword in the Middle. representing his role as a paw patrol knight Pup Pack * Bolo * First aid Kit * Crossbow * Scuba Pack Ability He can collaborate or Par with Andres when it comes to skills and ability. He can tame wild animals too, as a gifted computer user he is known to invent the Paw Patrol Hack Pup tags. Pup House His Pup House is given from Vicente and his Pup house can transform into A Motorized Tricycle with A sidecar. the Design is the side car side bears the his coat of arms. when mission paw is the case. He transforms his side car into a Motorized IFV bearing his coat of arms. His vehicle number bears the number 523. 220px-Tricycle-Philippines-Dumaguete.JPG|Franco's Normal Pup house Vehicle: A Motorized Passenger Tricycle SidecarFranco.jpg|Franco's Mission Vehicle: Motorized Machine Sidecar Positions * Paw Patrol's Knight * Cazathan Military's Chief Strategist * Paw Katipunan: Kawal(Soldier) * Cazathan Naval Admiral Catchphrases * "ready to serve you sire." * "This Knight will never fail" * "Tis- A Challenge I serve milord." Trivia * Namesake: Franco Hidalgo * He is a good Swordfighter * Can Collaborate with Andres who views him as his Big Brother *Aggressive at Close Combat *Franco is a Chow-Chow and has a tendency to keep himself fluffy and clean at all times. *Franco is Married By the Time of the Semi-Future Era. ** Cannonically he was married to Pepper and have some pups on his own ** Franco and Andres became brothers-in-law *Franco is also an exchange student from the Cazathan Puppy and Elementary School. Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Fursona Pups Category:Agressive Pups Category:Fanon Characters Category:Trainee